


Merry Christmas from Cowboy's

by orphan_account



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle suspects Oliver is hiding something, but his detective skills need work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from Cowboy's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterfey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfey/gifts).



For awhile anyway, Kyle didn’t quite know what was going on with Oliver.

Things at the station, as far as he knew, were fine. Sierra Rose was spending the few days before the holiday with Gigi, as both the hospital and the police were overworked. It never failed to surprise him that the most wonderful time of the year seemed to consistent of the suddenly and stupidly injured—just that morning he’d helped a boy who had broken his leg when the Christmas tree fell on him as he tried to climb it, a woman who’d cut her finger clear off in a hurried attempt at chopping carrots for a holiday casserole, and a Santa with an oversized and persistent erection, after he’d taken too many tablets of Viagra in an attempt to seduce his wife with a holiday surprise.

And on top of all that, somehow the weirdest person he knew lately was _Oliver._ Oliver, who had never been that sneaky, now hiding things before Kyle came into their room at Roxy’s, or furtively opening his laptop in the bathroom late at night when he thought Kyle was asleep. If it weren’t for all the trouble they had getting together, Kyle would wonder if Oliver was having an affair… except he didn’t see Oliver as the type, or really, what with a high-stakes job and an infant daughter, he didn’t see Oliver as someone with enough time to line a piece up on the side. And to be honest, Oliver didn’t seem imaginative enough for it either. Oliver and Kyle were having a fair amount of wonderful, if vanilla, sex—to Kyle’s growing frustration—and wouldn’t taking up a secret lover mean Oliver wanted something a little kinkier? Oliver didn’t seem interested in that.

So it wasn’t clear what Oliver was up to. But it was something. Kyle was sure of that.

It was frowned upon to leave the hospital during lunch hours, but not forbidden, and with his pager, Kyle was free to take a brisk walk through the cold—Llanview winter was no North Carolina, that was for sure—toward the station. Oliver was on duty, he knew, but he had done his own detective work. Calling in and speaking to a secretary had told him Oliver had been spending his own lunch breaks out of the station lately. “Officer Fish is having lunch with his boyfriend,” the woman had told him over the phone, and so now Kyle booked it through the center of town, looking for a flash of a uniform and—

Fish was not in uniform. _That_ was odd. He was just peeling out of the station, eyes downcast, faced tucked beneath a baseball cap and a black jacket. His jeans slung low on his hips, his boots crunching through the remnants of last week’s unexpected snow. It wasn’t how he usually dressed, all button-downs and sweaters and slacks, but it wasn’t a bad look either.

But it was the obvious look of someone who did not want to be recognized, which made no sense for a man presumably meeting up with his boyfriend for lunch.

Kyle huddled over, shoving his hands in his pockets, watching Oliver duck into an alley by Rodi’s. Kyle hurried after, making sure to hunch his shoulder up and cover his face with the upturned collar of his peacoat. _Next time, take a page from Oli, and go incognito, Lewis._

Kyle tried to keep a steady fifteen paces behind, but Oliver’s legs were longer, and the snow was still everywhere, melting and slippery, and soon that length had increased to thirty, forty, then just awhile ahead. He was so busy just trying to avoid puddles and falling on his ass that he almost missed when Oliver ducked into a storefront, looking both ways no less than four times.

But he did see it, even if Oliver missed him. _So much for becoming a detective anytime soon, Fish._ And after snarking to himself for a second, he realized just where Oliver had gone and did a double take, this time missing the pothole ahead of him, and falling forward.

He groaned as he got up, his coat soaked, his hands dirty, the knees of his pants covered in slush, all of him freezing. This would not be a fun walk back to the hospital.

But at least he knew for sure where Oliver’s visits were, he thought, as he looked up at the sign. Cowboy’s, it read, and that was all it said, along with a small box with its hours etched on the glass of the door, looking through to the staircase that took you inside.

If you didn’t already know, the sign would be uninformative. But at LU, Kyle had spent a fair amount of time there.

He just wasn’t sure why Oliver was in Llanview’s only sex shop.

In college, out and able-bodied, Kyle’s eyes were opened to the world for the first time. There were men up North, men who liked men, who liked Kyle, who wanted to have sex. And Kyle was all for it, which is how he’d found himself at Cowboy’s.  
Cowboy was just an old hippie, known for his love of the west, tattoos, and sex. He’d opened the sex shop, and took care of all of Llanview’s needs. Llanview didn’t seem like a town that needed its own sex shop, but it had been profitable, and successful ever since it opened. Cowboy said that the residents of the town were just overwhelmingly discreet.

And now it seemed like Oliver fit the description of the typical Cowboy customer. Discreet.

That night, they were both off, for once. Oliver was still home late, though. Kyle waited for him in bed.

“Hey,” Oliver smiled as he walked in. He immediately started to strip off his uniform, set down his backpack on a chair in the living room. “God, such a long day, and I am looking forward to lying down.”

Kyle looked over the top of his book. “You catch dinner at the station? I have take-out in the fridge if you want some.”

“No, I ate.”

“Good.”

They were silent as Kyle watched Oliver get down to his boxers, then slide into bed. Almost immediately, he felt Oliver slide into his side. “God, I’ve missed you. And Sierra Rose, too. I can’t wait until this holiday is over.”

Kyle didn’t quite know where to go with that. Two distinct options. He settled on the easier path. “You’re not looking forward to Christmas?”

Oliver flustered, and Kyle couldn’t help but smile. “No! No, of course I am. I love Christmas, and it’ll be Sierra’s first one, and I just, I just want it to be perfect.”

Kyle ran his free hand through Oliver’s hair. “She won’t remember it, you know.”

“I know. But we’ll take a thousand photos and she’ll look back one day and know we did everything to make it the best.”

“That’s true,” Kyle agreed. And then, after a beat, he went for the harder option. “So, you’ve missed me, huh?”

Oliver’s head rose from Kyle’s chest, and he smiled shyly. “I have.” His cheeks flushed a bit, the surest sign of Oliver’s growing arousal.

Kyle took the plunge. “Because I saw you today, going into Cowboy’s. Are you sure it’s me you’re missing?”

Oliver sat straight up. “Were you following me?”

“Were you telling the station you’ve been meeting me for lunch all week?”

“Were you _spying_ on me?”

“Were you meeting someone there?”

“What—god—no!” Oliver cried. “No! Absolutely not!” He got out of bed. “I can’t believe—you—how did you—“

“You’ve been acting so weird,” Kyle explained. “Laptop at night. This. I don’t know, I decided to investigate.”

“God, no. I’ve just been…” Oliver flushed again, but this time out of embarrassment. “Look, it was supposed to be a surprise, okay? For Christmas.”

“For Christmas?” Kyle’s brows knit together. “For… us?” This did not make sense. Kyle was the adventurous one! And he had not thought of this, which was very shoddy thinking on his part. Though out of character for Oliver.

“Yes, okay? I know we’ve been really, uh, safe, with what we’ve done. And I know you expect more. So I’ve been researching. You know, when you’re asleep, because then I know you won’t find me being an idiot, because I don’t know what rimming is.”

Kyle felt himself soften. “Oli, I don’t _expect_ anything.”

“But you like it—you like switching it up.”

“I guess.”

“Yes, you do. You know you do.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other for a second, before Oliver continued, his voice no longer as terrified. “Gigi called me, and she told me Sierra Rose got a cold from Shane.” Before Kyle could interrupt, Oliver raised his hand and continued, “She’s fine. But I remembered my mom telling me once that the first good night’s sleep she had when I was a baby was after I got sick on Thanksgiving from one of my cousins. I slept through the whole night. And I thought, well, if Sierra Rose is going to sleep through Christmas night, we can actually take advantage of it. No quiet shower blowjobs. Or sex at Cris’s place when he’s out. And I thought it would make you really happy if I made it special.”

“It’s always special.”

“I know. I know. But, I decided to make a—a statement. A declaration. So I went to Cowboy’s. Only I couldn’t decide on what to get, so I’ve been looking around all week. I couldn’t decide until today.” He’s scraping at the back of one hand and his eyes are everywhere but Kyle’s. “So I got something. For us.”

Kyle’s mouth went dry. “For us? Something kinky?”

Oliver almost flinched at the word, but nodded.

“Sure. Yeah! If you’re sure, I’m all ears.” He wasn’t sure what Oliver would have chosen. Not anything too adventurous. But maybe some rope? And a dildo?

“Handcuffs,” Oliver said breathlessly. His eyes glowed.

“Handcuffs?” Kyle asked.

“Handcuffs,” Oliver confirmed.

Kyle smiled, trying to hold in a laugh. “Oli, couldn’t you have just taken them home from the station?”

Oliver was indignant. “Kyle, that’s Llanview Police property!”

Kyle laughed. He hadn’t meant to, but once he did, he couldn’t stop. Oliver looked annoyed, but then he started to laugh too.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle said after a minute, wiping a tear from his eye. “It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is,” Oliver admitted. “But I’m new at this. But… I want you to use them on me.”

“Wait, _you_ want to be restrained?”

Oliver smiled small. “I want you to fuck me.” He went over to the bag he had set on the floor, and pulled out a white paper bag, _Merry Christmas from Cowboy's!_ stenciled in red holiday script on the front. Kyle watched Oliver draw a plain black box from inside, and take it to the bed before popping it open. Inside, there were the handcuffs, silver and gleaming, two tiny keys set into an indentation in the case.

“We don’t have to wait for Christmas,” Oliver said, breaking the silence. He leaned in to kiss Kyle.

Kyle looked him over for one long minute, but then he pounced, holding Oliver’s hands up to the top of the bed, before digging around for the cuffs, and locking them to each wrist, through the metal bars. He looked down, worried for a moment, but Oliver just smiled up at him.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Kyle said, sure for a moment that he needed to say it.

“I wanted to,” Oliver said. His face was shining with love. “I know you want us to experiment more.”

“Oliver,” Kyle said, eyes wet. “All I want is you.” And as Kyle’s hands slid down, pulling Oliver as close as the bonds would allow, they kissed sweetly, their fears forgotten, their hearts one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of holidays, glitterfey. I'm sorry I didn't make this as smutty as you requested, but in writing it out, the smut always felt kind of cheap, so I left it out. I hope I can write you a smutty one-shot one day to make up for it!


End file.
